Conventional motor vehicles have tires partly recessed in wheel wells. Of course the tire extends below, and often far below, the bottom body panel of the vehicle. As it rotates on a surface each wheel (particularly if it is a drive wheel) will have a tendency to kick up tar, water, mud, stones and debris onto the vehicle body panel or rearwardly into the path of traffic behind the vehicle.
To mitigate this problem, mud flaps have been devised which attach to the rear of each wheel well and which extend downward toward the road surface, intercepting much of the matter spinning off of the wheel. Many of these mud flaps have been designed for the automotive aftermarket, in which a vehicle owner will attach the mud flap to the wheel well himself or herself. Prior automotive mud flaps have required further holes to be drilled into the flange called a “fender fold” or lip, which is an extension of the vehicle body panel that skirts the wheel well and which commonly is fabricated of sheet steel. While the use of through-fasteners through such holes usually will assure firm affixation of the mud flap to the vehicle, drilling the holes creates a serious corrosion problem and may void the OEM corrosion warranty.
Many prior attempts to affix mud flaps to vehicles without drilling such holes have been less than satisfactory. A need therefore persists for methods and fasteners for firmly affixing mud flaps to vehicle wheel wells without creating a corrosion problem.